dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Cha Eunwoo
See also: His KProfile and Aroha Wiki Page ) Sabon District, Gunpo, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea |english_name = |education = Elementary School on the Philippines (Graduated) Suri Middle School (Graduated) Suri High School (Transfered) Hanlim Multi Art School - Broadcasting & Entertainment (Graduated) Sungkyunkwan University - Performing Arts Major (Current) |occupation = Singer Actor Model |years_active = 2015-present |agency = Fantagio |hangul = 이동민 (I Dong-min/Lee Dong-min) 차은우 (Cha Eunu/Cha Eunwoo; stage name) |hanja = 李瞳旼 (I Dong-min/Lee Dong-min) 車銀優 (Cha Eunu/Cha Eunwoo; stage name) |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = |traditional_chinese = |thai_script = |signature = Lee Dong-min Signature.png }} Lee Dong-min (이동민; born March 30, 1997), better known by his stage name Cha Eunwoo (차은우), is a South Korean singer, model, and actor. He is a member of the South Korean boy group Astro. Early life Cha Eun-woo was born on March 30, 1997, in Gunpo, Gyeonggi Province. Cha Eun-woo attended Suri Middle School, then Suri High School. Cha Eun-woo graduated from Hanlim Multi Art School in 2016. He is currently attending Sungkyunkwan University, majoring in performing arts. Career 2013–15: Career beginnings Cha debuted as an actor with a minor role in the film My Brilliant Life. In August 2015, Cha along with the other members of his group participated in the web-drama To Be Continued. 2016–present: Debut with Astro, solo activities and rising popularity Main Article: Astro Astro debuted on February 23, 2016 with the mini album Spring Up. In August, Cha participated in the Chuseok special variety show, Replies That Make Us Flutter. In September, he participated in another Chuseok pilot program, Boomshakalaka. Cha was announced as the MC of the show Show! Music Core alongside Kim Sae-ron and Lee Soo-min, which he hosted from 2016 to 2018. The same year, he starred in the web drama My Romantic Some Recipe. In 2017, Cha was cast in the KBS2 drama Hit the Top. The same year, he starred in the web drama Sweet Revenge. In 2018, Cha starred in the web drama Top Management. The same year, Cha was cast in the JTBC romantic comedy series My ID is Gangnam Beauty, his first leading role on television. Cha saw a rise in popularity after the series aired, and was included in GQ Korea's 'Men of the Year'. In 2019, Cha was cast in the historical drama Rookie Historian Goo Hae-ryung alongside Shin Se-kyung. Personal Life Discography Main Article: Astro (Discography) Filmography Film Television series Web series Variety show Hosting Awards and nominations Main Article: Astro (Awards of nominations) External Links *Instagram Trivia Personal= *'Height:' 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight:' 64 kg (141 lbs) *'Zodiac sign:' Aries *'Blood Type:' B *'Personality:' loyal *'Color:' Blue *'Symbol:' A car *'Nicknames:' Morning Alarm, White Tee Guy, Face Genius *'Position:' Vocalist, Visual, Face of The Group *'Education:' **Elementary School on the Philippines (Graduated) **Suri Middle School (Graduated) **Suri High School (Transfered) **Hanlim Multi Art School - Broadcasting & Entertainment (Graduated) **Sungkyunkwan University - Performing Arts Major (Current) *He has a little brother who is studying in China. *If he weren't a singer, he would be a teacher, a doctor, or an anchor. |-| Career= *He was the 4th trainee to be officially introduced with Fantagio iTeen's Photo Test Cut. *In 2013, he participated in "Mr.Pizza’s iTeen Audition Promotional Model" with Moon Bin. *Between 2014 and 2015, he was the face of the Korean cosmetics company "Shara Shara". *In 2014, he appeared in KBS 9AM/PM News "Hallyu Star & Gangnam Style: Trainee Interview" with Moon Bin, Rocky, and JinJin. *Eunwoo was featured in Urban Zakapa's "You’re The Reason" MV. *Eunwoo was part of the staff of "Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia". *Eunwoo did two special stages: one with Day6's YoungK, N.Flying's Jaehyun, Super Junior M's Henry and B.I.G's Benji, where they sang "Love Yourself" by Justin Bieber and he played the piano; and the other with VIXX's Hyuk, Monsta X's Hyungwon, Halo's Ooon and UP10TION's Wooshin, where they sang "Man Man Ha Ni" by U-KISS. |-| Miscellaneous= *According to JinJin, Eunwoo and him are the best English speakers among Astro. *He loves wearing tank tops when the weather's good, especially during the summertime. *He is considered the smartest member. *He likes to eat at night. **He is the biggest eater in the group. His favorite food is meat. *He can play the piano, guitar, flute, and violin. *His favorite color is Blue. *His favorite soccer team is Real Madrid. *His hobbies are watching movies, swimming, listening to music, and playing the piano. *His role models are actor and singer Seo Kang Jun (5urprise) and EXO. *He's close to Seventeen's Mingyu and 5urprise's Seo Kang Jun. *He's in a group chat with GOT7's Bambam and Yugyeom, BTS's Jungkook, Seventeen's The8, Mingyu, and DK, and NCT's Jaehyun. *In the new dorm, Eunwoo has a room for himself. *When asked what he's bad at, he said he thinks he's bad at relationships. *Cha Eunwoo's ideal type is a girl that's curious, wise and intelligent. **If Eunwoo was a girl, he would date JinJin. Gallery Lee Dong-min.png Lee Dong-min Signature.png|Lee Dong-min's Signature Cha Eunwoo 1.png Category:KActor Category:Fantagio Category:Cha Eunwoo